Adventures at the Mall
by WolfLeap
Summary: A sequel to "Stars are like Friends". Scott takes his daughter on a trip to the mall ... What could possibly go wrong for Scotty boy? Rated for mild coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to - I do not own the Thunderbirds franchise. All rights reserved to its rightful owners.**

**A/N: Hey guys! This was suppose to be a one-shot, however the plot bunny has striked again - so this will now be a chapter story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome, as it means a lot to me to receive feedback =)  
**

**WolfLeap xx**

* * *

**Chapter I:**

I woke to a sudden shake of the bed. Believing it was an earthquake, I bolted upright … only to find my daughter was the culprit. I moaned, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "Genevieve!"

Genevieve let out a sly laugh, jumping onto my mattress. "Come on Daddy! Time to get up, you lazy bum!"

Processing her last words, I cocked an eyebrow. There was no doubt that the Terrible Two had been teaching her those impolite words … so much for being role models towards their niece. I heaved a sigh, leaving the latter behind us. Despite my tiredness, I managed to express a gentile smile. "No, can Daddy go back to sleep now?"

Disappointed, Genevieve shook her head stubbornly; she was not going to give in that easily. "Not today, please! It's my birthday!"

My heart leapt in reaction to that statement. _Gee whizz! _How the heck could I forget? For the past week, my brothers and I have been fully preoccupied with our rescue missions. My mind was on constant alert that, I suppose the universe was not on my side to remind me of my daughter's special day.

I smiled at her sheepishly … while trying to hide the fact that I had forgotten that Genevieve had turned six-years-old today. I cleared my throat, hoping that it would terminate the awkwardness. "Uh … well duh! Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

I gathered her into my arms, her gratitude told me that she had suspected nothing whatsoever. _Very suave, Scott. That sure was close!_

As she pulled away from our hug, I saw her blue eyes sparkle; excitement was written across her face. "Now, up you get, Daddy."

I grunted. "Can I not rest for another 10 minutes?"

My daughter retorted seriously. "Nuh uh, great-grandma said that if you don't get up; she will give you a spank on the buttocks."

I cringed at those words. Oh how I despised Grandma's swatting everytime I wanted to nibble on her delicious baking.

I chuckled nervously, ruffling Genevieve's long, dark-brown hair. "Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Genevieve smiled enthusiastically, offering me her little hand. I accepted her invitation, allowing my daughter to lead me into the kitchen where I was surprised to see my father and three brothers – Virgil, Gordon and Alan, already there, waiting to wish Genevieve an exciting sixth birthday.

My brothers were gathered around the table with presents placed in front of them. The sight of the wrapped-gifts made me stop in my tracks, releasing Genevieve's hand, as she made her way over to her grandfather by the kitchen shelves. I stared blankly at my brothers, who were none other than grinning back at me. How the heck did they manage to remember their niece's birthday … whereas I did not?  
Guilt overtook me.

"There she is!" My father embraced his granddaughter in his arms. "Happy Birthday!"

Genevieve squealed excitedly before skipping off towards the table. She was about to hug Gordon until she noticed he was sniggering, pointing a finger towards me (he still found it amusing that I had forgotten about my daughter's birthday). Genevieve tilted her head, expressing blatant bewilderment. "Uncle Gordon? Why are you laughing at Daddy?"

Gordon jumped in his chair, turning to find his niece staring up at him. His face grew steadily red, like he had eaten something extremelly spicy on the Scoville scale. Raking through his auburn-coloured hair, he gave Genevieve a sheepish grin. "Oh uh, nothing, I just find it funny that your dad is, uh, still wearing his pyjamas."

I released a sigh of relief. At least Gordon had some sense not to tell my daughter the truth, even though his immaturity was still at large. He outstretched his arms, waiting to cuddle his niece; but she merely shrugged and darted around the table to hug Virgil instead.

I laughed at Gordon's rejection, feeling avenged upon my embarrassment earlier.

When Genevieve approached Alan (still ignoring her Uncle Gordon nearby), my father spoke. "Now Genevieve, as you know we can't have a party for you and your friends here on this island, but I have decided that your father can take you out on a day trip to wherever you like."

Hearing her grandfather's announcement; Genevieve bounced excitedly on the floor, squealing loudly from the top of her lungs which made Alan insert his index fingers inside his ears to block out the high-pitched sound. Virgil came to his rescue, calming Genevieve down with a soft squeeze of her shoulder. "So sweetie, where's your Dad going to take you?" He asked her gently.

Genevieve pressed a finger against her lips, hesitating for a moment to reply. When an idea occurred to her, she clicked. "The mall! My friend Alysha said that shopping is fun!"

I moaned in disbelief. _Shopping? Is she kidding?_ _Good grief, I hate malls! _My involuntary protest fell on deaf ears, Genevieve confirmed with liveliness that the mall is where she wanted to go.

Inflamed with irritation, I pulled against my hair, nearly ripping it out of my skull. My brothers, however, were amused; laughing out loud.

Virgil struggled to speak, tears of joy were filling in his eyes. "Hey Scotty, while you're at the mall, can you get me some new paint supplies?"

Alan chipped in. "Oi delivery boy, can you get me the latest _Car and Driver _magazine while you're at it?"

Gordon was laughing so hard, he clenched his stomach; nearly falling off his chair in the process. "I'm having a bath later on. Can you get me a rubber duck?"

I felt my face redden in anger; my cheeks twitching uncontrollably. Can this day get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sighs* I still don't own the Thunderbirds franchise.**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for taking their time to read and review my previous chapter. I'm just overwhelmed from all your wonderful feedback. You guys rock my socks! :D**

**A special thanks to _Teobi _for inspiring me with ideas for this chapter, and so, I dedicate this one to you!**

**Another HUGE thank-you to _KatZen _for helping me with the editing. Your assistance is greatly appreciated!**

**WolfLeap xx**

* * *

**Chapter II:**

It's funny how time never agrees with your needs; our flight between Tracy Island and _Auckland International Airport _was reasonably quick. Much to my dismay, of course; I would rather spend the rest of my life in the air then go inside a blistering mall!

My father was generous enough (I believe for Genevieve only) to lend us his private jet which I personally flew towards New Zealand's biggest city. As soon as we disembarked the plane and went through immigration and customs office, we caught a taxi which was parked outside the Arrivals Terminal. The driver smiled at my enthusiastic daughter who was bouncing up and down on the leather seats.

"Someone is very happy about something, are you going to visit someone special today?" Asked the driver in his strong New Zealand accent.

Genevieve shook her head, opening her mouth wide enough for us to imagine she was going to sing an opera. "No, no! We're off to the mall! It's my first time!"

The man nodded in admiration, however I merely moaned, rolling my eyes. Why couldn't my daughter have chosen Disneyland (at least!) for a birthday trip?

_Unbelievable!_

It took a moment for me to realise that the driver had turned his attention towards me, asking me which mall we would like to go to. I returned back to this dreadful reality with a jolt. Blinking rapidly, I shrugged. "Uh, the closest, maybe?"

The closer, the better. I just hope I wasn't blatant that I wanted this day-trip over and done with.

Our driver made a suggestion. "Well, you guys are tourist, yes? Why don't I take you to _Sylvia Park Shopping Centre_? It's the biggest here in Auckland."

Genevieve made a squeal of delight. To her; this mall was like a kingdom she instantly worshipped – whereas for me, it was like a magnetic force; pulling me towards its impending doom. I don't remember the last time I went inside a shopping mall. Maybe I've never actually been to one, since I had silently sworn to not step foot into my version of hell. Guess who's breaking their self-promise?

_Un-friggen-believable!_

I hesitated to reply in agreement; every answering word was torture. The taxi driver pulled the vehicle out of the parking lane, heading directly towards _Sylvia Park _in the suburb of Mt. Wellington.

* * *

I stared directly towards the main façade of the mall. My jaw dropped and my shoulders were hunched, like a mindless zombie – I felt numb as I gazed towards the access. _Who the hell invented this morbid sight?_

A sudden pinch startled me out of my self-pitying revere. Genevieve stared at me, frown carved etched into her face. "Come on Daddy," she moaned; stamping her feet. "Let's go inside!"

I heaved a sigh. _It's do or die time, Scott. Let's just get this flipping trip over and done with!_

Taking hold of her hand, I led her towards the entrance to the mall. As we entered through the automatic sliding-doors, I heard Genevieve squeal with excitement, clapping her hands in exuberance.

Just as I expected; the interior was full of retail stores … lots of stores. With many shoppers venturing in and out of the shops, I had no doubt that Genevieve was desperate to join them. She looked up at me in amazement, her eyes sparkling like jewels. I forced myself to smile back; I was only looking forward to leaving this place.

I'm not a man of prayer, but to tell you the truth, I was pleading deep down that Genevieve would get bored within the next five seconds. However, something told me that that won't be the case – my daughter would want to explore as much as possible. _God damn it!_

"So, uh, Genevieve … where would you like to go?" I cringed at the forced nature of the enquiry. Hell, the situation I was in, was awkward enough!

My daughter shrugged. "We could get my Uncles their stuff?"

Coincidentally, I found _The Body Shop_ to our right. Behind its window frame were a collection of rubber ducks for sale. Remembering Gordon's tormenting request for one, I clenched my fists. How dare that muppet take advantage of me? What astounds me more is that Genevieve took my brothers' jokes seriously, thinking that it's a _must _to shop for them. There was no way I intended to fulfil their wishes; the lazy sods can shop for themselves.

Genevieve blinked at me, waiting for a reply. I sank down to my knees so that I was at her level. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I squeezed it gently. "No, today is all about you. Your Uncles don't need us to get them their things."

My daughter opened her mouth to protest, however I pressed on. "So, how about we find you an _interesting _place to go to?"

I soon regretted my suggestion, because as soon as Genevieve spun around to start searching; she instantly spotted a store that had her immediately jumping with joy. I followed to where her finger was pointing to. My eyes widened until they began to sting and the palms of my hands began to sweat slightly. I felt my breathing hitch slightly in my chest and the ground trembled slightly beneath my feet. Most importantly, since it was the only sign Genevieve would see, and I didn't want to ruin her big day, my smile had slipped off my face, only to be replaced by a glower. Horrified, I observed that Genevieve had discovered a fairy themed store.

_Oh hell no!_

Before I could grab her arm, Genevieve took off towards the fairy shop. Stunned, I could only watch her as she ventured inside the 'magical' kingdom of sissy creatures. I raked my fingers through my hair, mumbling swear words before following suit - stopping just outside the tag detectors. Stupefied, I watched as Genevieve made her way through aisles of collectible models. The store was completely painted in pink; packed with only female customers which made me jolt in panic. There was no way I was going inside.

Genevieve skipped towards the rear of the shop where a wardrobe was located, storing costumes which were for sale. Helping herself, Genevieve searched through the clothes rack - as if she knew what she was looking for. She pulled out two fancy dresses, waving one that was my size towards me. "Daddy, try this on!"

She was loud enough for the whole store to hear. Curious on who she was calling to, a few shoppers spun around and found me standing helplessly by the entrance. A wide grin was spread across their face. As if they were telepathic, I felt that they were encouraging me to join my daughter. I returned a nervous smile; my cheeks were burning bright red.

"Daddy!" My daughter's scream echoed throughout the shop, reverberating off the walls.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to myself, I sprinted towards where Genevieve was waiting impatiently for me. Covering one hand to hide my identity, while the other snatched the adult-size costume out of Genevieve's puny hand. I stared up and down at the material, recognising it as a unicorn. _Jesus Christ ..._

"Go on, try it." Genevieve instructed me, motioning towards the changing rooms near by.

I chuckled, trying to remain cool. "I don't think Daddy can fit this."

Genevieve shook her head, smiling sweetly. "Nope. It'll stretch for you. Go on, try it!" How the hell did my six-year-old daughter know of that fact? This was just not my day...

Accepting defeat, I lingered towards the changing rooms; locking myself in one of its cubicles. I stared at the hideous costume held in my hand. I felt my insides bursting in disgust. Not only did the costume match the traits of a bloody white Horse with a pointed horn on its head - it was indeed the size that I could fit perfectly.

A sudden knock on the door made me jump, my heart skipped a beat. I heard Genevieve's voice on the other side. "Have you got it on yet?"

"Uh, yes. It, um, doesn't fit me like I said before."

"Show me, then." Came the cheeky reply.

My feet stood firmly on the the carpet below, my body froze in panic. How the heck was I supposed to get out of this one?

To add insult to injury; a store operator came to Genevieve's assistance. "Everything alright here, sweetie?"

Genevieve giggled. "Yeah, my Daddy is behind that door. He won't come out in his unicorn costume."

I heard the lady trying her best not to laugh. "Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't be long now."

I was cornered; if I opened the door without wearing the damned costume, Genevieve would be gravely disappointed. However, if I did face the music by dressing to be a unicorn; I would never be able to endure such humiliation.

"Hurry up, Daddy!"

Another defeat. I swore silently to myself as I changed into the pathetic costume. Seeing upon myself in the reflection of the mirror, I saw my whole body transform into something so alien. My feet were replaced with hooves, and a little tail was added to the end of my buttocks, while my skull was covered in fabric of the unicorn's head. Its long pointed horn stuck out from where my forehead was hidden.

Another knock on the door. I inhaled deeply, my heart rate accelerating drastically. Like a public speaker, preparing to set foot on stage in front of thousands of people; I counted to three before unlocking the door.

In the open, I felt exposed - even though I was clearly dressed. Seeing me as a 'magical' horse, Genevieve collapsed into laughter, while the store operator placed a hand over her mouth, sniggering. A few other female customers caught the action ... I've never felt so mortified in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, still don't own the boys in blue.**

**A/N: A thousand apologies for the delay! I had writer's block pretty badly, so I decided to chill out for a while to ease my frustration.  
**

**I would like to thank again to all those who've read and reviewed my previous chapter. I'm so thrilled at your amazing feedback! You guys are seriously awesome!**

**Another special thank-you goes out to _Teobi_, who has yet again inspired me with more brilliant ideas. This goes out to you!**  
**And for my beta, _KatZen_, who did another splendid job with the editing. Thank you sooooo much!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**WolfLeap xo**

* * *

**Chapter III:**

Leaving the fairy themed shop was the greatest relief I could ever ask for. It was like the universe finally gave me mercy, setting me free from one of the more mortifying experiences I had had to date.

I can tell you that there have been many times I've felt overwhelmed after being a victim in humiliating situations. I've found that the best way to deal with them is to pretend that those incidents never occurred ... but if you ask me - dressing up to be a bloody unicorn in front of half a dozen of strangers? Hell, if my brothers found out about Genevieve's little dress-up game, they would never let me live this down ... Not even if I live to be 150 years old.

So it seemed that the fairy shop had become my daughter's favourite place in the world, as she had spent at least twenty minutes talking with the store operator, discussing how 'great' I looked as a sissy magical horse.

_Splendid ..._

I couldn't take unblinking, unwavering attention from all the females present, eyeing me up any longer, and with that, I slowly made my way out of the store, making an attempt to escape this hell. In doing so, I wobbled backwards, smiling to remain polite. It wasn't long until Genevieve noticed that I was making a run for it, letting out a huge theatrical sigh, coupled with a stomp of her foot, before she gave in and followed me.

As we passed the tag detectors (no doubt, my favourite part of the store)_, _Genevieve bade a farewell back towards the store operator while she skipped around me in circles, emitting a strange rhythmic hum in her voice. Her suspicious tone had got me anxious, and I could only pray that she wasn't planning to embarrass me again.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Daddy?" She asked with enthusiasm as we turned and followed through the main strip of _Sylvia Park _mall.

I grunted, rolling my eyes. "The biggest thrill of my life."

Noticing that I was walking more briskly, Genevieve clung onto my arm like a baby koala, afraid that I would leave her behind. Not that it would ever happen. I suspected that she had grabbed onto my arm to slow me down, anchor me into the mall she had fallen in love with, much to my dissatisfaction.

To be honest, I didn't know where we were going, nor did I care where we would end up next; I was only determined to get further away from fairy-friggen-wonderland. As we advanced through the shopping arcade, I noticed there were more shoppers venturing from unit to unit; the mall was approaching its peak hour.

"Why didn't you buy the unicorn?" My daughter asked after a moment of silence.

A groan rumbled at the back of my throat. I couldn't be more displeased at the reminder of my previous ordeal. I heaved a sigh, replying with disinterest; I was too annoyed to answer my child's question.

"Because it wasn't what I was after." _Duh!__ Unicorns aren't my style._

Genevieve giggled, skipping along the smooth flooring. "I think you looked funny!"

Clenching my teeth, flexing my fingers in and out of a fist, I struggled to keep a hold on my temper. The last thing I wanted to do would be upsetting her on her birthday.

"Thanks, sweetie." _There'll be no ice-cream for you later!_

My daughter fell silent, though I could tell she was still in the brightest mood, smiling widely as she observed the surroundings with great interest. On the contrary, however, I wouldn't give a rat's ass what this mall contained; my deepest concern was if we would ever reach the other side of this vast shopping centre. That would be heaven for me … as I craved so desperately for my freedom.

Passing a turn off which was an exit towards a parking lot, Genevieve tugged against my arm, yanking me to a halt. I looked down at her quizzically, frustrated at her sudden pull. She was looking away towards the exit ... _oh my God, has she decided to call it quits? _My irritation faded drastically with a jolt of excitement, wiggling my eyebrows, a wide grin bared across my face. Were we actually leaving this dump? This was too good to be true!

Genevieve looked up at me, her index finger pointing directly towards the new thoroughfare. "Can we go this way?"

I nodded continuously, nudging her forward to lead the way. I had to admit, while Genevieve hopped her way towards the outside world, I clapped my hands in exuberance, celebrating my early release of my jail sentence.

I could hear the call of freedom, could taste fresh, polluted air rather than being stuck in my worst nightmare, where the latest "elevator music" played over the loudspeaker and the recycled air suffocated me, clogging my throat, making it hard to breathe.

In my distraction, however, I did not see the upcoming child as he accidently elbowed me, almost making me lose my balance as he shot passed. His mother trailed slowly behind him, gripping tightly on a leash which was attatched around a lamb's neck.

_What ... the ... hell?_

I cocked an eyebrow ... livestock inside a mall? Well that's something you wouldn't see everyday.

A sudden surge of uneasiness overtook me as I watched the lamb trot alongside its owner, disappearing from view around a corner. I gulped nervously, something wasn't right here; Genevieve wouldn't suggest walking out of the mall ... unless something had caught her attention from outside where the lamb came from ...

As I lingered my way through the automatic sliding doors and into the open space of the parking lot, my perturbed manner worsened; I was more repulsed as I gazed in disbelief at the scene of which Genevieve had led me to. I felt my jaw drop as my whole body jolted in panic. I inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm myself, though I quickly learned that that was a mistake; the place was stinking horribly of animal droppings, making me gag and feeling nauseous.

Usually this parking lot would be filled with cars, today however, it was cordoned off for this so-called 'special' event. Scanning from one side to the other, I watched the enthusiastic crowd wander within the perimeter, stroking and observing the domesticated animals that were on display, some of which were for sale. Why yes, you guessed it ... Genevieve had led us to a Goddamn petting zoo!

_Great, just ... great!_

This day just got even more bloody interesting!

My insides screamed at me to turn back. Oh, the irony that I would rather be back inside the mall, where I would be able to breathe ... at least! On the other hand, however, my daughter was pleased at what she had discovered, regardless that there was an unbearable scent in the atmosphere. She squealed with delight, unsure of which animal to approach first. You name it; they had it all here in front of me, much to my dismay ...

As much as I would like to; I would scoop Genevieve in my arms and sprint back indoors, though this was her special day, and I wouldn't want her pouting in front of all these people.

"Daddy, what are those rabbits doing?" Genevieve tugged against my arm, waking me from my brief daydream.

My eyes followed lazily towards where Genevieve was pointing to. In a matter of nanoseconds, I jumped in astonishment, as if I were awakening from dormency, my cheeks shot bright red and my eyes widened to the point that they may pop out of my lids. I was dazed as to what my six-year-old daughter was witnessing; inside an enclosed cage near by were two rabbits ... one mounting on top of the other.

_Mother of God ..._

Of course, Genevieve wouldn't know any better as to what those 'cute' bunnies were _really _doing, and I was determined to keep it that way. And as quick as a flash, I seized Genevieve's arm, while covering her eyes with my free hand as I dragged her away from view. "Uh, they're just playing, sweetie."

I pulled her over towards the centre of the parking lot where the crowd was thicker; all were queing for a free pony ride. Genevieve fought against my grip, whining in protest for her release; she couldn't understand the reason I made a dash so suddenly.

We approached the edge of the car park where a large yellow inflatable castle was placed, swerving violently from side to side as hyperactive children crashed into its soft, interior walls, screaming from the top of their lungs. My ears ached from the piercing yells, making my head throb. I grimaced, releasing Genevieve's arm to cover my ears, hoping they wouldn't start bleeding. I was eager to continue on elsewhere, but Genevieve had already made a move, lashing her anger at me with a heavy stomp to my foot.

I hissed out in pain, feeling a bruise forming on my toe, trying my best not to slip a single swear word through my gritted teeth. Damn it, why was today torturing me?

"Daddy! You hurt my arm!" she yelled, tears shedding her blue eyes.

I was about to argue back when a shove from behind made me lose my balance, my knees giving way as I fell forward and hit the hard concrete floor. I landed with a thud, tearing my sleeves open as my arms broke the fall. Genevieve collapsed into laughter.

Disorientated from my trip, I rolled onto my back, gazing around to see what had pushed me; I was sprayed with a sloppy substance of saliva over my eyes and face; my vision of the culprit became a blurr. Genevieve's laughter roared even louder.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, he's never done that before!" A feminine voice exclaimed, yanking a large figure away from my intimate space.

I wiped the large proportion of spit off my face, seeing clearly of the creature for the first time. It was a llama, and a reasonably tall-sized one too. His handler held tightly onto his halter, which was tied securely around his muzzle. Although the llama had retreated a few feet back and his handler was restraining him with all her might, he still showed aggression towards me, glaring his bulgy eyes at me while attempting to spit at my now teared shirt.

I scanned the brown-coated camelid carefully; observing from his curved tail, to a sign strapped around his long neck. I read the four words labeled on the sign: _I am for sale_.

I arched an eyebrow, amused at the somewhat promotion.

My humorous moment faded completely when Genevieve had picked up on the llama's advertisement, squealing with delight; her high-pitched tone easily drowned out the screams that were echoing from the bouncy castle.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Genevieve pounced on the spot, tapping her hand on my shoulder. "Can we keep him? Can we?"

"No," Came my blunt reply.

My daughter pouted angrily. "But I like him!"

I groaned. _Has he spat at you recently?_

I pulled myself to my feet, flicking dirt off my ruined shirt. "I said no."

Genevieve pursed her lips, considering. She pulled a puppy eye look, swirling sideways in an attempt to make herself look innocent.

"But it's my birthday," she murmured.

_Strike One! _Why did she have to remind me of that? So cruel ... I may not have gotten her a birthday present just yet, but I was very determined not to buy her this psychotic llama.

I folded my arms across my chest, narrowing my eyes. The llama's handler watched our conflict continue.

"Our home wouldn't be suitable for him," I said.

"Then we'll make it suitable for him, duh!" Genevieve shot back.

_Strike Two!_

I blew a raspberry, my face redden with frustration. "Oh yeah? And who'll look after him?"

"Me!"

I scoffed. "Do you even know how to take care of a llama?"

Genevieve shrugged. "A book will help."

_Strike Three ...__You're out, Scott! __Oh Genevieve just has an answer to everything, doesn't she?_

I was tempted to deny Genevieve, once again. I knew that walking away and avoiding that llama for good would be perfect, but I could tell that Genevieve really wanted him ... and she was ready to pout at me again if I said no. There really wasn't a way out of this ...

I resigned in defeat, my leg muscles twinging. I raked my fingers through my frizzy hair. "Fine!"

Genevieve bubbled with joy, running over to stroke her new pet. To my surprise, he hadn't hissed as she approached; he merely hummed gently. "I'm going to name him Barney!" Genevieve appraised.

I rolled my eyes, lingering to join this misfortunate scene. Irritation got the best of me, and I mumbled _stupid llama _under my breath. As if Barney understood me, and feeling rather discomforted at my insult, he jerked his head towards my direction and spat at me, spraying his slobbery saliva on my chest. Great ... there goes my good taste of fashion and dignity.

Genevieve giggled. "He likes you, Daddy. He wants to clean your dirty clothes!"

I let out an unamused laugh.

_Someone plan my funeral ... this day is surely going to kill me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, no, no ... I don't own the boys in blue ... not yet *evil laugh***

**A/N: I apologise for this unnecessary delay ... this should have been posted weeks ago ... stupid tertiary study of mine!**

**Thank you all for those lovely comments on my previous chapter, you have been so supportive!**

**Many thanks to my beta, _KatZen_, who has yet done another superb job with the editing!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Angel-Sue76 _and _Darkflame's Pyre_, for encouraging me to complete this chapter when RL was holding me back. Thank you sooooooo much!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**WolfLeap xx**

* * *

**Chapter IV:**

Was I the most unluckiest man on earth? Did I do something wrong to deserve this brutal treatment?!

I had been stripped of my dignity, ridiculed and slobbered on by a llama, and I had never been as mortified as I felt right now.**  
**  
I announced that Genevieve's birthday celebration at this godforsaken mall had claimed me a record … a record in which I desperately hope that wouldn't be broken anytime in the future. Taking a trip down memory lane, today's unpleasant, humiliating events still lingered painfully in my brain. From wearing a unicorn costume in front of a dozen female strangers, to meeting Barney, the slobbery llama; my short life had never faced awkward, unforgiving events which had occurred distastefully from one after the other.

_Lucky me ..._

I felt as if I had been knocked off my feet, taken aback from these attacks. Sharp, pulsing shock waves sparked through my body, making it hard for me to breathe. My dignity was taken away from me; my soul was stolen by the thief of the night in broad daylight. What was more was the fact that my daughter couldn't understand the torture that was consuming me from the inside. Either she was too naïve, or she was having too much fun to even notice. The reddening on my face may have confused her with a reaction to the heat and sun.

If I had a culprit to blame for these regretful events, it would be fate; only such a force could predestine me. Whenever Genevieve had discovered something 'interesting', fate favoured to humiliate me, paralysing me like a venomous serpent, sinking its toxins deep into my flesh. If I had any chance of a rescue, a get away from the mall would be my saviour. The trick was to break it through to my daughter without her pouting angrily.

My mind was swirling, like a berserk dog chasing its tail - my thoughts a whirlwind of mortification and regret, reality struck me with a blow as Genevieve jolted me back into present day. The reunion wasn't comforting; everything I despised still surrounded me: the llama; my shredded shirt; the revolting smell of animal droppings in the atmosphere; the screaming children and the bouncy castle ... it was all true grit!

Genevieve beamed at me, her eyes sparkling at the sight of me clinging onto Barney's halter. We had purchased the llama moments ago ... and he was already resisting me, yanking abruptly in an attempt to make his own escape. I didn't mind releasing the lead, but I knew that deep down, I could never do that. Genevieve's happiness was paramount, despite my discomfort_**.**_

To add salt to wounds, Genevieve cooed sweetly, asking me for a suggestion on where we could head to next at this 'exquisite' mall. Good grief ... would she _ever _get bored of this day?!

My muscles contracted tightly to my daughter's inquiry. Without a doubt, if there had been even the slightest breeze, my weakening legs would have given way; collapsing onto the hard, concrete surface of this car park.

I smiled sheepishly, while managing to maintain a firm grip of Barney, who was constantly jerking his head away to get free.

A frown was carved across Genevieve's forehead; already she was growing impatient at my hesitation. She folded her arms across her chest, tapping a rhythmical beat with her foot. A delay was clearly not an exception for her.

Suddenly, my heart rate began to accelerate drastically, my palms were becoming sweaty. Panic took over as this sensation dominated me. The idea that I may never leave this monstrous mall had got me incredibly anxious. How the heck was I going to plot an escape if I felt pinned to the ground? I had to find a way out of here, before my body imploded from the torture it was enduring.

Genevieve stared blankly at me; her expression was impassive ... deadly impassive.

Just as my heart pounded violently against my ribcage, threatening to split my chest open, my cell phone began to ring. I jolted, reaching into my back pocket to answer the receiver. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" A gratifying smile curved my lips... may God bless whoever had tried to reach me, sparing me from my previous nerve-wracking experience.

"Oi! Scotty! Where's my rubber duck?!"

My heart sank. Shit, it was Gordon ...

I glanced at Genevieve, who was tilting her head with curiosity. Her piercing eye contact made me shudder, prompting me to turn around and face the bouncy castle instead.

"What do you want, Gordon?" I answered scornfully, emphasising my disinterest to engage any conversation with him.

Gordon gasped. Although taken aback from my antagonising tone, my auburn-haired brother quickly regained his humorous nature. "Well I was hoping you had my duck already, because my bath is getting cold."

I ground my teeth, my face burning bright red with anger. "Well tough! You ain't friggen getting one!" I snapped at him before I could stop myself.

I heard Gordon click his tongue, considering my blunt response. He sighed, "Alrighty, I suppose I'll have to make do without a squeaky companion."

I rolled my eyes, hoping that Gordon had made the conclusion to our conversation, though I found no luck as he continued to interrogate me.

"So, are you enjoying shopping?" I heard a grin through his cheekiness.

I scoffed.

_Oh yeah, Gordon, I'm having a fan-bloody-tastic time!_

Was I _really _enjoying myself? Yeah ... as if! Painful images of the unicorn costume and my first encounters with Barney, came flooding back into my head like a runaway train. These brutalities had made my blood pump with rage, my fists clenched so tightly that my knuckles had turned dangerously white. Such a cruel world ... I had no intention of spilling the beans to Gordon - he can sod off.

I pulled against Barney's halter, urging him to follow me around the abused, swerving bouncy castle. The sharp, enthusiastic cries from the hyperactive children grew louder, their nonsense coming into view as we promenaded beside the castle's entrance. Still clinging my cell phone to my ear, I glanced behind to make sure Genevieve was following as well. She looked unimpressed.

"What's that noise?" Gordon enquired, his voice inaudible by the deafening screams.

I hesitated. "Oh ... that's just Genevieve ... uh ... squealing because she met a llama."

"WHAT?"

I heaved, "I SAID, IT'S GENEVIEVE WITH A STUPID LLAMA!"

I had said it before my brain kicked into gear and censored my thoughts. Instantaneously (as if Barney understood my statement very well), I was shoved forward by the llama's powerful force. Losing my balance and dropping my phone, I fell forward onto the soft material of the bouncy castle. Relentless bouncing of the kids meant that I somersaulted into the centre. I attempted to scramble to my feet, regain my balance, but the constant movement made it an impossible task.

Suddenly, everything became still; the kids were no longer screaming. I lifted my head, meeting evil glares in return. A young boy who had been picking his nose pointed his small, snotty-covered index finger at me.

"Grown up, grown up!"

I gulped - these kids saw me as an intruder to their childish domain. As quick as a flash, they launched an attack at me. I yelled as some grabbed and pulled my arms and legs. Others gathered small plastic balls nearby and began their target practices by aiming them at my head. I tried to protect my face by burying my head into the inflatable floor; however a girl pulled my hair back, forcing me to endure every smacking blow.

"Grown-ups aren't allowed here!" The boy with the snotty finger yelled. The other kids howled in agreement.

I tried wrestling the kids off me; they were surprisingly strong for a bunch of little monkeys. As I struggled inch by inch towards the exit - my breathing hitched - the kids fought to restrain me, tearing at my already-damaged shirt. Every push to freedom was followed by the agony of plastic balls hitting my face and buttocks. I squirmed and wriggled my way from the danger zone like a worm - God knows how completely stupid I looked.

After what seemed like an eternity - my shirt shredded beyond repair; my hair ruffled and my temples covered in sweat - I finally found my liberty and pulled myself out of the bouncy castle. Though, not before I was given a final farewell with one last hit on the bum.

While the kids had returned to their wild activities behind me, I continued feel humiliated as a crowd had gathered in front of me; all were staring at me in amusement. Had they been watching this whole time?

Suddenly I felt sick; my stomach was threatening to burst. I grew pale. Why the hell did I get out of bed today? Looking, and most definitely feeling more dishevelled than I had before I came on this shopping trip of doom. I sighed, and conceded defeat. It was time to end it, once and for all._  
_  
I scanned the area, searching for the girl who had brought me to this misery. The crowd had died down, returning their attention back on the petting zoo. I continued my search for my daughter; however, I could not find her or her slobbery companion. A sudden surge of panic filled me; Genevieve was nowhere to be found ...


End file.
